Asakusa Midori
Asakusa Midori (浅草 みどり) is the main protagonist of Eizouken ni wa Te o Dasu na!. After becoming friends with Mizusaki and Kanamori Sayaka, the trio work together with the aim to create their own anime. Her role in the Motion Picture Club is director. Personality Observational and inquisitive at studying things from afar, she asks for Kanamori for help when it comes to interacting with people. She says she gets afraid of starting things by herself, needing support from others. Though a keen sense of imagination Asakusa shares she always gets intimidated whenever the time comes to act on things such as making an anime club. Appearance She has shortish black hair and short same colored eyebrows above her large eyes. Asakusa wears a camouflage boonie hat. Story Asakusa examines and comments on her new school happily stating she would love to make an anime based on it. Brought lunch by Kanamori, Asakusa asks her if she would come to the anime clubs presentation. Hearing Kanamori describe Mizusaki Tsubame who is visible through the binoculars inspires Asakusa to create a drawing of mountain headquarters to use in her anime. Attending the anime presentation Asakusa guides Kanamoririri to the back of the hall where there are the least amount of people. Being found and then following Mizusaki, Asakusa decides to rescue her. Escaping, they set about drawing an anime scene, and take part in it riding the KAIRI through the sky. Sharing details of her military grade backpack, Asakusa along with Kanamori and Mizusaki make their way to the staff room. Whilst Mr. Yokota tries to guide her interests to a movie club, Asakusa agrees with Kanamori to settle for the motion picture club. She appears unsure what to make of Mr. Fujimoto deciding that he will be the clubs advisor. Heading to the area for club activities, Asakusa attempts to get Mizusaki to cease her antics. Left alone with a sub standard warehouse as the clubs base of activities, Asakusa resolves to have this as their base, a very own villa. The scenarios continue to encompass a propeller skirt. Asakusa then falls from the ledge when the bannister she is leaning on breaks but is not seriously harmed. She witnesses this event on television with her family. Serious about their meeting to discuss the future of the club, Asakusa then decides to entertain herself with a pair of spinning plates. Making their way to an old animation studio Asakusa imagines the windmill drawing as part of a larger world. With Kanamori and Mizusaki behind her on a futuristic hover vehicle they fly through the air before colliding into a building, and run before it explodes. Relationships Kanamori Sayaka Asakusa asks Kanamori to help her with matters related to interacting with other people from buying her food to using her as a shield when making their way into the presentation hall. Mizusaki Tsubame A student in her year, they both share aspirations of creating an anime. Attempts to get Mizusaki to stop meddling with items results in Asakusa voicing that she is like a kid that needs constant supervision. Likes and Interests * Asakusa likes drawing background settings. Trivia Navigation Category:Characters